


Meanwhile Back on Earth Part Deux

by Quryuu



Series: Percia Jackson in Arda [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quryuu/pseuds/Quryuu
Summary: The gods get another glimpse into Percia's adventures in Arda





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for this as an addition to Percia jackson and the One Ring. I originally wasn't going to but what the heck. Normal disclaimers apply. Enjoy

Chapter 1

It had been 15 long years since Percia had left their world to try and save her brother Triton. At least two years before that since he’d last seen and spoken to his demigod daughter. Sometimes he feared he would forget what she looked like. Not that he actually could, he was a god and his memory was infinite. One of the reasons they were so good about holding grudges. 

Still Poseidon missed his child. Percia had been the only demigod daughter he’d ever sired. She’d been so full of life and fire (amusing considering she was a child of water), and she made him want to be better just watching her grow. Even in the face of adversity she shone brightly. 

It had hurt when she’d chosen to stay in that other world. He had been equal parts proud and devastated. He choice had been made to save their world and her family, yet her loss still struck a cord in him and would for eons to come. 

The only upside was that Ulmo, his counterpart in that world, allowed a small viewing portal for them to be able to look in on his daughter from time to time. He or one of his family could push power into the small orb and check in on the girl. He tried not to do it often, which took a while to follow, as he had his own duties to perform. Still, at least he had a small connection to his lost child. 

So he got to watch as she moved in with Bilbo, whom his family considered an honorary brother for the kindness he’d shown Percia. He’d seen her go on her own adventures and make new friends, including her adopted brother Strider. Personally he wholeheartedly approved of the man’s overprotective nature when it came to Percia. She needed someone to make sure the males of that world did not get too handsy. 

Many of his female family members could be found watching the orb, especially when she was in proximity of that uppity, pointy-eared bastard. Oh how he would like to ring that blonds neck! How dare he constantly harass and pester his child! 

What really irked him was that most of his family thought she’d end up with that blasted elf. In fact he’d seen Hermes taking bets of all things! His nephew was lucky he was so fast or Poseidon would have hung him by those ridiculous winged shoes in his deepest dungeon. 

Amphitrite thought his overprotective parental tendencies to be adorable, which made it all the worse. He was NOT adorable! He was the god of the sea! People feared his wrath! So really his wife needed to stop laughing at him and petting him like he was a miffed kitten!

At least Triton and Tyson agreed with him. The three of them had composed their own note to Strider in the set of letters they sent to Percia during the convergence. He would have to act in their stead as her protector from the males of that world. Thankfully he seemed to be doing a good job. His wife and even his daughters had scolded him for such, though he was sure the latter did so because he’d been even more intrusive in their own love lives. It’s not his fault none of their suitors possessed enough backbone to face him. If they couldn’t stand up to him or their brothers, then what good would they be in protecting his precious daughters from danger? Really, they needed to see it from his point of view!

Triton totally understood his point of view now that he had a few guppies of his own, one of which was a beautiful little girl. He’d named her Ariel to honor Percia, though no one had really known why. When he’d asked his son, he’d grinned wryly and said he knew Percia would have gotten a kick out of it so it was his way of honoring his lost sister. (All of them agreed it was far too soon for anyone to use her name for another child just yet.)

His green eyes drifted to his left wrist where a somewhat rudimentary bracelet made of twine and a few odd beads sat innocently. It had been a gift from Percia, along with a few hastily written words on parchment from the time they were able to send Bessie to Arda to give Percia the small care package they’d compiled for her. None of them had expected anything in return, so the small objects and notes had been a welcome blessing. He kept her small note to him in a very special frame in his bedroom. It helped to bring a smile to his face no matter how bad of a day he had. 

A small shadow popped up in front of his face, distracting him even further.

“Fish face, come to the viewing room.”

With another pop it disappeared, causing Poseidon to flinch slightly, eyebrow twitching in annoyance. 

Hades had been a rather surprisingly frequent visitor to the ‘viewing room’ that the viewing portal was kept in. According to his wife, Persephone, he was actually a closet romantic and enjoyed keeping an eye on Percia to see how her love life progressed. His elder brother also ‘shipped’ Percia and the Elf, which pissed Poseidon off to no end. 

Huffing in annoyance he pushed away from his desk, not like any work was getting done in any case, and made his way to the viewing room. The guards and servants he passed nodded in difference. 

The viewing room had originally just held the viewing portal. Slowly over time chairs and couches had been added, all in various styles and comfort levels. Many were reminiscent of the gods that had created them, like the pink chaise for Aphrodite and the deep black armchair with blood red accents for Ares. Hermes had chosen a tie-dyed beanbag chair. 

Entering the room he found his older brother and shockingly Athena watching the scene play out on the screen Hephaestus had rigged up to make the images bigger for them. 

“What is going on,” he asked, trying hard to sound stern, not that it worked with Hades. “And why are you here?” This he directed to Athena. Sure they’d mostly put aside their differences, but as he had mentioned before, gods could hold grudges, especially against each other. 

Athena just sniffed, not bothering to reply while Hades pointed to the screen, using the controls to move the scene back a bit. 

“It appears something big is coming for our dear Percia. Likely another quest,” he explained dryly. “Given your domineering nature when it comes to her safety, I thought you’d be interested.”

Ignoring the barely hidden teasing in the other’s tone he focused on the screen. As it played he watched, as Percia looked through what was clearly a study. Then she came upon a rather plain ring that didn’t seem out of the ordinary. In fact, if he remembered that was the ring Bilbo had found on their last journey. Just before her fingers curled around the small bit of metal a deep sense of foreboding curled in his stomach.

Sure enough his daughter was blasted across the room by a dark power the moment her skin touched the ring. He barely repressed the shout of shock, as she was knocked unconscious. 

Soon Bilbo and the Wizard were on scene, and Poseidon couldn’t help but agree with his brother. When the wizard was around big things tended to occur, such as the quest she had joined when she first arrived. The man’s explanation of the past and what he thought the ring might actually be did nothing to assuage his worry. 

‘Well, looks like we’re going on another adventure.’ His daughter’s wry response only made him groan in despair. 

Why? Why did his child always have to attract trouble? Even in a totally new world?


	2. chapter 2

It had been decided they would come back the next day to keep an eye on Percia throughout this new quest. Personally Poseidon didn’t see why Hades or Athena had to include themselves in this, Percia was HIS daughter. It was up to him and his family to keep an eye on her, even if they couldn’t offer help in these ventures. Though he might be able to at least contact Ulmo and see about enlisting his aid in getting what his daughter needed. 

So when he entered the viewing room he fully expected to see his sons, maybe his wife and a few of his daughters there and Hades. Athena might pop in later but he doubted it. Instead he found his entire godly family lounging happily watching the events of the day before and Gandalf’s history lesson, as if they were catching up on their latest favorite show. 

“Why are all of you here,” he bellowed with as much dignity as he could. 

“To see Percia’s latest venture, Unc,” Hermes replied jovially, munching on some popcorn. 

“Yeah Unc,” Apollo added. “Need to record this for future demigods to learn from.”

“This is NOT a game,” he seethed between his teeth. 

“Of course not,” Ares blithely snarked. “That won’t come till later, when the inevitable battles occur.”

“Why do you think there will be battles,” Tyson queried from where he sat playing with his niece and nephew. “Big sis might be able to stop the bad guys before it comes to that.”

“Not in this world kid,” the war god corrected the Cyclopes. “Their ‘bad guys’ are too crafty to allow that and no doubt already have agents working to get their armies ready. That’s why I like worlds where modern technology hasn’t saturated the cultures. Makes for a more enjoyable war.”

“You mean bloodier,” Artemis remarked snidely. 

“Exactly.” His grin was wholly unapologetic. 

“We also want to make sure Percia gets through this,” Hestia assured him kindly from the small make shift hearth that appeared wherever she was. “She is family.”

“Plus we need to see if she finally realizes her feelings for elf boy,” Hermes supplied, much to his ire. 

“Please, Strider is SO much better for her,” Strife argued.

“He’s like a big brother to her, no way she’d go for him romantically,” Cupid pointed out pragmatically. “Not to mention he’s destined for the Elf lord’s daughter.”

Poseidon blocked out the rest of the bickering as he rubbed his temples trying desperately to hold onto his temper. He knew abstractly this was his family’s way of showing their support, but by Tartarus they were annoying!

“Has it started yet?” Zeus’ voice startled him out of his attempts to calm himself. 

He stared at his younger brother in disbelief. Never since the end of the first quest Percia had taken in that world had he seen Zeus take any interest in his daughter’s life in the other world. To see him here, even if most of the other gods were in attendance was still a surprise. The others he knew had come in to check on Percia from time to time, if only for amusement’s sake. Zeus just seemed to forget she had even existed. 

“Why…”

“I’m keeping an eye on my investment of course,” he snarked at his brother with a wide cheeky grin. 

“Wha…”

“Dad’s got fifty drachma on Percia and Elf boy realizing their feelings,” Apollo provided helpfully.

“You bet on my daughter’s love life,” Poseidon practically screeched at his sibling. “And why would you even think they’d get together? They always fight!”

“So do Hera and I,” he stated with a shrug. A rather rakish smirk curled his lips as he pulled his bride to his side, kissing her cheek and earning an indulgent smile. “It’s like foreplay. Keeps life interesting.”

Before Poseidon could erupt in fury Aphrodite quieted them all.

“It’s starting!”

Amphitrite pulled him over to the family couches and sat him down to watch with the rest of the family. They watched as Percia and Bilbo, much better prepared for this venture, started out from the Shire, with two tag-a-longs. The twin mischief-makers were a hit with the majority of the family, especially the spectacle they made in Bree with their drinking. Then the run in with Strider. 

It was the appearance of the wraiths that truly indicated just how dangerous this particular quest would be. If not for the evil emanating from them giving it away, then Hades cursing certainly did. 

“They are cursed souls,” he explained when looked to by the others. “We have seen them before when Gandalf and the other wizard fought them with the Elf witch and lord. To enslave a soul like this is very, very dark magic. Even with my control over the dead I would not do this.”

“Can they truly hurt Percia though,” Triton asked, worry tainting his voice.

“They have an aura similar to the ring and the wounds caused by those dark weapons,” Athena offered. “If I remember correctly she could not heal those wounds and we all know how the ring affected her. The darkness in them is not something her natural powers can defend against, like the monsters of our world.”

“She will be alright,” Amphitrite whispered to him, her hand grasping his. “She’s strong and stubborn. You need to have faith in her.”

He squeezed his wife’s hand in gratitude for the reminder. Still he could not help but worry for his daughter given the danger this venture would force her to face. He also did not doubt she would jump in head first, as was her nature. Why did her weakness have to be loyalty?

It did not take long for the small group of travelers to come face to face with the wraiths. Thankfully fire seemed a good deterrent to the beasts and they were able to escape. The cat and mouse chase that followed was exciting and nerve wracking until finally they passed over the borders of Rivendell. 

Finally he felt he could breath a bit as she would be safe for a time within the Elvin lord’s territory. At least, she would be for a time.


	3. chapter 3

Never before had Poseidon simultaneously wanted to kill his family and bang his head against the wall at the same time. But he couldn’t find any other response to their actions when that blasted elf arrived in Rivendell. 

Legolas, prince of Mirkwood was a well-known point of contention with him. If he had the power to cross worlds and destroy one person it would be that infuriating brat. 

Ever since the first time he had met Percia the elf had dared to mock and belittle his daughter. She was the child of a god! Far better than some prissy elfling. Yet time and time again when they met in that world he would constantly engage Percia in a battle of words and on more than one occasion he had the audacity to prank his daughter in an attempt to find some way to humiliate her. Thankfully she took after him and had no problems returning such attempts upon the fiend ten fold. 

One of his favorite memories was when she had turned the fool blue from head to toe. Really the boy should have learned not to mess with Percia for she would always prevail. She was HIS daughter after all. 

So to see his family making bets and calling out suggestions, many of which were of a salacious nature, to the two had him seeing red. 

And WHY in Hades was Demeter throwing out name suggestions for babies? His little girl was FAR too young to have children! Even IF she had them, it wouldn’t be with that prat! He had done nothing to prove he was worthy of his baby girl, in his opinion. 

It didn’t help that the other goddesses had thought Demeter’s idea was fantastic and started adding their own suggestions. He rolled his eyes hard when Hermes added his request for Hermia if they had a girl. Really?   
He did get a laugh when the Dwarf Gimli showed up and joined Percia in fending off the Elf brat. He’d seen the dwarf when he first met the pair, and a few other times during the sessions he peaked in on Percia’s life. Like his father, Gloin, he was quite the out spoken fellow, but steadfast in his loyalty and support to Percia and Bilbo. This made him okay in Poseidon’s book. That he readily insulted the blond men ace only elevated his standing in the sea god’s eyes. 

“Wait, wait,” Persephone called out. “Who is that and look at the way he is watching Percia!”

“Ooo he’s a cutie,” Aphrodite cooed over the young human male that had arrived in Rivendell. He was dressed like a medieval lord, though he clearly had seen some battle. 

“Indeed, he is quite handsome,’ Zeus remarked. “Also kind of familiar…”

“Looks kind of pretentious,” Apollo muttered.

“Like you’re one to talk,” Artemis snapped at her twin. 

“I don’t know, he seems like the type to think women are weak,” Athena sniffed derisively. “Obviously the product of a patriarchal society.”

“Percia will put him in his place then,” Triton snorted in amusement. 

“But, now Elf-boy has competition,” Strife pointed out, enjoying mixing things up, much as his name implied. 

“Please, she’ll have him cowed in seconds,” Cupid countered his best-friend’s claim, his wife Psyche giggling at their antics. Poseidon was pretty sure the three of them were in a relationship together, though the boys both protested it. 

“Ten drachma says the guy tries to make a move,” Hermes called out. 

Soon more bets were being placed, from the new comer making a pass at his daughter to the way Percia would cow him. He sighed heavily. Why was he cursed with this family? 

“Quiet,” Hera commanded demurely catching their attention. “The council to decide the fate of the ring is about to begin.”

All attention went to the screen, curious to see how this group of mixed races would come to a decision about the ring. It actually reminded Poseidon a lot of their meetings on Olympus. Lots of shouting and arguing and pointless posturing with nothing really decided. 

“Well clearly he’s no good for Percia,” Hades muttered once the young man, Boromir they discovered, had said his part. As if that was actually in question. 

“Is no one else interested that Strider is apparently the heir to a THRONE,” Ares pointed out. “Which is the perfect set up for an epic battle I might add.”

“How do you figure that,” Hephaestus asked.

“It’s called foreshadowing, metal head,” the war god snipped. 

Before they could dissolve into a bickering match the dwarf, Gimli tried to destroy the ring with his axe causing a rather impressive boom. They watched as most of the room devolved into arguments. 

“Just like a group of men,” Demeter sniffed daintily, Hera and Hestia nodding in agreement. “Always fighting and ignoring the obvious.”

“They are certainly acting like children,” Athena added. 

The men looked ready to argue in defense of their sex, but the sharp whistle from Percia stopped them short. Poseidon felt pride and dread welling up within him. He knew instinctively where this would go. There was no way Percia would sit this out and allow another to put themselves in danger. 

Sure enough she made her intentions clear in her choice to join Bilbo on his quest. One by one others joined their small group, until Elrond had declared them the Fellowship. He was irked when the Elf included himself in the group, but even he could be pressed to admit the boy was a good warrior. They would need every fighter they could get in this venture. 

“Right… so should we start the bets on who bites it first,” Hermes spoke up. He flinched back when several glares zeroed in on him. “Too soon?”


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nico sighed as he shadow traveled from his father’s throne room to Persephone’s garden. His irritation rose when he still came up empty. Where could his father be? It’s not like the man had that much of a social life. He didn’t exactly leave the Underworld all that often recently, even if he now had a throne on Olympus. Something about his siblings being far too annoying.

Still, he had looked all over the palace, he’d even asked Charon if he’d seen the old man, which led to a long monologue about how the Ferryman was not paid to keep an eye on the God of the Underworld and in fact he was not actually being paid at all and really Nico needed to tell his father to stop being so stingy. He’d left halfway through, not in the mood to listen to the common griping of the reaper. 

Still, he’d thought his father would be around. After all the man had sent him on a quest to secure (i.e. steal) a rare gem that stole souls. It was apparently similar to the real Hope diamond, which was cursed to kill any who looked upon it. Hades had had to have one of his other demigod children switch that one out for a convincing fake in an effort to keep his work load down. 

“Well if it isn’t Gloomy Jr.”

Nico sighed, shoulders slumping. Really? He had to deal with this today?

“Thanatos,” he greeted rather reluctantly, turning to the primordial god of death. As usual the man had his nose glued to his I-pad, either checking his lists or watching Netflix. He could ask the other where his father was, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to pay whatever price the god would demand. 

“Looking for your old man,” the death god asked casually, though the smirk curling his lips belied his intentions.

“Maybe,” Nico hedged. “Why?”

Thanatos chuckled darkly. “So distrusting. Just like your father.”

“Considering the last time we ran into each other you refused to tell me the time unless I put a snake in Persephone’s bed room, a dead one to be precise,” he stated dryly, arms now crossed as he eyed the other male.

“And yet you said no,” Thanatos pouted. “You have no sense of humor.”

“It’s called survival instinct.”

“Boring.”

When the god just continued to play with his computer Nico started to get fed up. Really he had better things to do, like find his father and get rid of this stupid trinket! 

“Are we done here,” he asked impatiently. 

“So you don’t want to know where your father is,” Thanatos queried innocently. 

“Not if it’s gonna cost me something I’m not willing to pay,” he snarked. 

“For the son of the God of Wealth, you have no sense of haggling,” Thanatos mocked. “But this time I’ll allow you a free-be. You’ll find everyone in Poseidon’s palace, watching Percia’s latest quest.”

Nico turned to leave only to stop short. “Percia? They’re able to see what she’s up to?”

“Oh? Didn’t you know? Poseidon has a permanent viewing portal to allow him to check up on our missing hero,” Thanatos murmured distractedly, eyes glued to whatever was on the screen. “Seems she got caught up in something again. Girl just attracts trouble.”

“Don’t I know it,” he huffed. “Thanks.” It always paid to be polite to powerful beings, even if it was grudgingly. Still the God of Death didn’t seem to hear him, already walking off, fiddling with his I-pad. Rolling his eyes he tried to lock in on the last place he’d seen his cousin Thalia. He knew if he didn’t inform her of what he’d just learn she’d electrocute him the next time they met up. 

It didn’t take long to lock onto her presence. The Hunters of Artemis hadn’t moved all that far since the last campsite. His sudden appearance startled several of the guards, but those that recognized him calmed quickly, used to his popping in and out to speak to their second in command. 

“Well if it isn’t death breath.” He heard his cousin call out before he could even ask where she was. 

“So original sparky,” he drawled, one brow hiked in mock derision. 

Thalia shrugged not caring. She looked just as she had at 16, having stopped aging since that time. Nico had grown taller, and even had a few age lines, though not many. It was strange meeting up with her, but she was one of the few cousins he actually liked. 

“What brings you here,” Thalia asked, waving off the hunters that looked like they wanted to interfere. 

“I just learned Poseidon has a viewing portal to allow him to look in on Percia in her new world,” he announced without preamble. No sense wasting time. 

Thalia blinked, before little sparks of electricity danced along her skin and hair, a clear sign she was upset. “And why weren’t we told?”

“Don’t know,” he admitted, equally unhappy, but not willing to get overly worked up. “I found out from Thanatos. Apparently she’s gotten dragged into another quest and they’re all watching it. Again.”

A growl proceeded the flash of lightening she threw at a nearby tree. “Stupid gods never telling us things.” Gathering herself she turned back to her cousin. “Think we’d be able to join in?”

“It’s in Poseidon’s palace, which means underwater, so I doubt it,” he advised blithely. 

“Well good thing I can manipulate air. I’ll just make a bubble around us,” Thalia told him. “Then when we get there we can ask our dads to make a better barrier.”

“You think they will?” He seemed rather reluctant to agree to her thought process. 

“We’ll make them.” 

Nico rolled his eyes at Thalia’s typical bravado, but figured it was worth a try. “Alright, hold on.”

The two shadow-travelled to Poseidon’s palace, a place only Nico had been once, very VERY briefly. Thalia immediately pulled the air molecules in the water around them. One of the guards almost attacked, but another recognized them and directed them where to go. He knew better than to harm the children of Zeus and Hades. 

Soon enough they found the room where all of the gods had gathered, sprawled around a large screen watching Percia and her companions like it was some kind of soap opera. 

“Was reality TV too dull for you dad,” Thalia sassed at her father, somewhat pleased at his startled look. 

“Thalia? Why are you here?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because I heard my cousin was on another life-threatening quest and instead of telling those of us that care, you guys just decided to treat it like a movie night!” Her voice had risen towards the end, eyes narrowed in anger at her father. 

It was somewhat amusing to see the king of the gods tongue tied at his daughter’s statement. 

“How did you find out,” Hades addressed his son, waving a hand to make it easier for both of them to remain to watch the progression of Percia’s latest adventure. 

“Thanatos,” Nico informed his father dryly, sending him a flat look when he chuckled. He then tossed the gem his father had requested he… acquire. “You’re welcome by the way.”

“I never doubted you for a moment,” Hades murmured as he scanned the jewel before tucking it into his suit pocket. 

“So what’s happened so far,” Thalia asked, already making herself comfortable in a beanbag Hermes kindly materialized. 

“Percia got hurt by Bilbo’s magic ring. Gandalf figured out ring was super evil ring created by the supreme bad guy. Gandalf told Percia and Bilbo to take said evil ring to Rivendell, land of elves. They met up with Strider on the way; he’s a ranger friend of theirs and practically a brother to Percia. Also two of Bilbo’s cousins tagged along for the ride. The group met up in Bree, where the minions of the supreme bad guy, who are evil wraith things, almost found them. They then make way to the elf city and run into evil minions again, managing to get away. Once at elf city they meet up with Gandalf again and learn the head wizard dude is really working for the enemy. Main elf dude called a council of the good guys where they decided to destroy the ring. Bilbo and Percia agreed to take it along with a few volunteers. Now they were starting their journey to the supreme bad guy’s home turf to destroy the ring,” Hermes summed up for them. 

“Ok…”

“Elf boy is also along for the ride,” Apollo piped in. “We’ve got a betting pool going on if they will admit their feelings or not, or if someone else will win Percia’s heart.”

Thalia and Nico both glanced cautiously at Poseidon and his sons. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea,” Thalia asked quietly, as she noted the irritation this pool seems to be causing the sea family. 

“It’s fine.” Hades waved away their concern. “They’ll pout about it and Fish face will growl and grumble, but in the end they just want her to be happy. Our little pool is just a spot of fun. It’s not like we can actually affect the outcome afterall.”

“And that is SO boring,” Aphrodite moaned. “Just think of all the fun we could have had if we had the ability to interfere!”

“I have said it before and I will say it again,” Poseidon threatened. “Leave my children’s love lives alone!”

“Spoilsport!”

Nico and Thalia shared a look. Their family was indeed crazy.


	5. chapter 5

The group watched as the small band of travelers prepared for their journey. Many got a laugh when Boromir tried to treat Percia like a lady. It had been some time since such medieval chivalry was actually practiced by the mortals. Percia’s reaction to it was also quite amusing. Artemis and Thalia certainly enjoyed her putting the man in his place. 

The two young demi-gods could also see why the gods were making such noise about Percia and the elf prince. The two of them fought like an old married couple. In fact, they strangely reminded Nico of his father and Persephone and even Thalia could see similarities between her father and Hera’s relationship. 

They all watched as the group headed out into the wilderness of Middle Earth towards the Misty Mountains. They remembered the first encounters Percia had there while with the Dwarves and hoped it would not repeat. It seemed like it wouldn’t as they had chosen to go over the mountain pass after a run in with some feathered spies. Granted it seemed foolish to do so given the snowy conditions, but the group pushed on until they were forced back due to the interference of the supposed traitorous wizard. 

Many had looked vindicated when Percia used the elf for warmth clearly thinking it meant more, despite how loudly Poseidon denied such. He even pointed out Percia’s own argument of the elf essentially being a hot water bottle. No one was buying it from either. Even Amphitrite looked a bit smug and more than slightly amused at the incident. 

“Why? Why are they going under GROUND,” Triton groaned pitifully. “Did she and Bilbo not learn from their last quest in these mountains?”

“At least they are more informed this time around and are taking the necessary precautions,” Athena argued logically. “Besides all other paths are equally if not more dangerous. This is just as viable a way to pass over the mountains, or through in this case.”

“Tri’s got a point though,” Strife pointed out. “She does tend to have a bad time when she’s anywhere underground.”

“The same happened here,” Hephaestus grumbled. “Or did you all forget about the Labyrinth, or MY workshop, which she blew up, I might add. Or the time in Rome…”

“Yes, yes, we GET it, gimpy,” Ares snapped at the other god. “Punk and underground equal bad things, usually fights, so really in my book it’s good.”

“Well it’s certainly not a pleasant place,” Demeter observed wrinkling her nose. 

‘It certainly wasn’t,’ Amphitrite thought as she watched the small group traverse through the underground maze. At least Percia had people she could trust with her, even if she bickered with the elf. Actually her constant verbal sparring with the immortal being gave her some hope. When she’d had her heart broken by that dwarf, and lost her chance to come home on top of that, Amphitrite had feared the girl would close her heart to love completely, but she didn’t. In fact she seemed to be getting even closer to the Elf prince, as they bonded over their dislike of dark underground places. 

“Alright! It’s about time we get some action,” Ares cheered. 

Sure enough, the group was surrounded by Orcs. There was an ambush within the great cavern hall, a remarkable feat of engineering if any one bothered to listen to Athena and Hephaestus speaking about it. Most were focused on the group battling the Orcs, Percia keeping them safe with liberal use of water shields. 

The wizard managed to give them some time by dispersing a shockwave of light, only for the group to end up surrounded just before they could reach the doorway leading to the exit. All of the viewers were on the edge of their seats wondering how they could get out of this. Amphitrite took her husband’s hand in support, Poseidon clearly worried this would be the end of his daughter. 

Only the big ‘battle’ did not occur. Instead a loud growling echoed through the chambers frightening the Orcs enough to send them scurrying away. 

“Well that’s not good,” Cupid muttered. 

“Way to state the obvious feathers,” Strife snorted. 

“Anyone know what a Belrog thingy is,” Hermes called out. However, even in their lifetime none had heard of such beasts. 

“Clearly it will be something extremely dangerous given the way the wizard is pushing them to run,” Artemis observed. 

They watched the group run down a series of stairs though the caverns trying to get out. 

“Do these Dwarves not know how to make railings,” Thalia grumbled.

“Apparently not,” Nico added dryly. “Oh look, a section is missing. Great.”

“I knew the Orcs weren’t out for the count just yet,” Ares crowed happily, earning several annoyed looks. 

They all got a laugh when Gimli jumped, almost falling if not for Legolas’ grip on his beard. Even in such tense moments one had to find humor. However, it was a small reprieve as the group continued to race through the caverns, the sound of their new enemy getting closer. 

Just as they were nearing the bridge the creature emerged and silence descended upon the gods. The beast looked like a nightmare from Tartarus come to life. It was all fire and shadows, like lava brought to life. Though they were not there, they could practically feel the evil coming off the creature. Then Percia sent a beam of water sending it stumbling back, steam rising from its body and a horrific cry bellowing out. 

More than one called out in warning as the Belrog regained its footing, throwing out its arm, the fire whip in its hand flying towards Percia’s unguarded back. It connected with a sickening sound, the fire easily burning through her clothes and digging into her back. 

“NO!” More than one member of her family yelled out as she fell forward, barely making it into Strider’s arms. 

They watched in dread as Percia failed to regain consciousness, as the ranger carried her over the bridge and out of the dark caverns. They barely even noticed when the wizard fell, taking the Belrog with him. All eyes were on the unconscious bleeding figure of their hero.


End file.
